Los Indetenibles
by 3thesandaime3
Summary: Los indetenibles. Haruno sakura, uzumaki naruto, sabaku no temari, sabaku no gaara, sabaku no kankuro, cinco hermanos adoptivos que conforman un grupo criminal altamente buscado en todo "japon" cuyo objetivo es vengarse de cierto asesino a sangre fria que asesinó a sus padres. los intrepidos hermanos no se detendran hasta lograr su objetivo...
1. Chapter 1

_**...hola,hola amigos. Bueno me presento: soy "nelson"y soy nuevo en esto de escribir fanfics , me gustan los fics de "NARUTO,DBZ,y MLP" me gusta los crosovers de las tres series, y cuando termine o en el transcurso de esta historia , escriire un crossover de "naruto-dbz" "naruto-dbz-mlp"...bueno dejo de hablar y los dejo para que lean mi primera historia...**_

==== **LOS INDETENIBLES====**

 **(CAPITULO #1)**

" **¿TANSACCION O TRAMPA?"**

/ _ **(ciudad Konoha-Japon 21:30 hrs)\\\**_

"Bonita",así describiríamos la noche que se disputaba en la bella ciudad bajo la luz de la luna, todo era como siempre, los carros transitaban tranquilamente las avenidas,las luces de los edificios, los postes de luz y los semáforos adornaban las calles, junto con las personas q caminaban en las aceras y los peatones hacían notar la valides de una ciudad ordenada ... ¿pero por que estamos en la ciudad?,nos debemos preguntar, ¿acaso pasara algo emocionante?, ¿este fic de que trata?, ¿porque el escritor hace tantas preguntas?...pues las respuestas poco a poco se aclararan.

 _ **/(en un callejón cerca de la ciudad)\\\**_

"Los callejones", los únicos lugares en donde ni la luz,ni el sonido,ni las personas pasaban,ya que se consideraban las zonas mas peligrosas de la ciudad... pero esperen ,unos sonidos se empezaban a escuchar,los sonidos eran o sonaban como pisadas o pasos para ser exactos, al parecer alguien se encontraba andando por entre los mencionados callejones,¿pero que hace alguien por hay?,¿acaso esta perdido? ¿que no sabe que nadie pasa por allí? ¿el escritor dejara de hacer preguntas?...

-¿enserió debo hacerlo?- se empezaba a escuchar lo que podría decirse el "reproche" de un "chico" proveniente del callejón bajo las sombras que proporcionaban la luz de la ya completa luna...-claro!,debes hacerlo. Ya q es una oportunidad única, y no queremos perderla- se empieza a escuchar otra voz que le contesta la pregunta al chico, pero esta vez esa "voz" no era el de un chico,era todo lo contrario una voz femenina... los pasos poco a poco se empezaban a escuchar mas cerca... y así era ,los pasos se escuchaban cerca de la luz que ofrecía la luna lena y se iba alejando de las sombras y pronto se podría ver el portador de dicha voz...

-pero este trabajo lo tenias que realizar tu, dattebayo!- otro reproche se escucho departe del chico, el cual por fin había salido de el sombrío callejón ,mostrando que era un chico de unos 18 años,sus 1.78mt de altura coincidían con la edad y la luz benéfica de la luna hacía notar su esbelto cuerpo de piel blanca/bronceada con un fino y alborotado cabello rubio que adornaba su cabeza, unos adentrantes ojos de color azul cielo que combinaban con su dicha cabellera, en sus mejillas poseia tres marcas parecidas a los bigotes de un gato. Como vestimenta llevaba un elegante esmoquin de color negro con finas rallas verticales de color blancas cubriendolo todo, tambien llevaba en el bolsillo del traje un pañuelo naranja que combinaba con una corbata del mismo color, en su mano derecha llevaba un celular con el que al parecer hablaba por telefono,y en la otra mano sostenia un portafolios...

-si,tienes razón... ¿Pero quien te mando a jugar a poket conmigo eh?... Tu perdiste y tienes que hacer todo lo que te ordene!- le decía la voz fémina que lo regañaba y le restregaba en la cara su suerte, por teléfono...

 _-_ que mala eres Sakura-chan dattebayo!- gimio el rubio mientras lloraba estilo anime...

-no soy mala, solo te dije la verdad!...pero cambiando de tema, ya llegaste al punto de entrega Naruto-kun?...

-si, ahora solo queda esperar que ellos vengan para poder realizar la "transacción"...- dijo en un tono de voz serio, algo que no es muy propio de él...- pero dime,¿tardaran mucho?...

-no te preocupes que en 1 minuto máximo,ellos llegaran...

El rubio no pudo escuchar la aclaración de la chica ya que en el mismo momento que hablaba, se empezaban a llegar 3 camionetas blindadas de color negro con vidrios ahumados y 2 sujetos en motocicletas de montaña...

-bueno Sakura-chan  ,al parecer llegaron los invitados,... hablamos luego de que termine con el "trabajo" ¿ok?

-si, cuidate mucho... y buena suerte- dijo apoyandole, para que luego el rubio colgara el telefono y observara que los vehiculos se acercaban ,y se detenian a menos de enfrente de él,,, pasados varios segundos ,las puertas de las camionetas se empezaban a abril y de ellas bajaron 5 sujetos de cada una de las camionetas,armados y vestidos de esmoquin negros, y se paraban a enfrente del rubio. -al parecer tu eres el enviado para realizar la transaccion... ¿o me equivoco?- empieza a hablar dirijiendose al chico ojiazul. Un hombre de enfrente de sus compañeros cuya estatura es de 1.86m y de unos 30 años vestido de esmoquin negro y un sombrero del mismo color que le hace juego a su fino traje,era de piel morena y de pelo castaño oscuro que le combinaba con sus oscuros ojos color café, en el dedo medio de la mano derecha el cual sujetaba un (AK-47) llevaba un anillo de oro con un pequeño rubí que lo adornaba ...

-ciertamente amigo mio... yo soy el enviado de "Lady S"- dijo el rubio con un tono de voz calmado, serio y a la vez elegante aclarando la duda de el hombre castaño, apesar de ser observado por una variedad de mercenarios armados,...

-bueno, me imagino que en ese portafolios...llevas el dinero que pedimos por la pequeña información que tenemos...- dijo observando el portafolios que el rubio llevaba sostenido en su mano... -pero no creo que en ese pequeño recipiente quepa toda la cantidad solicitada... amenos que allí dentro no este completo el dinero. Y no queremos que eso sea así.- dijo con un tono burlón y a la vez de sarcasmo, haciendo que sus él y sus compañeros rieran por lo dicho.

-je je je je, quizás tengas razón mi amigo- las palabras del ojiazul causaron un mal efecto en los sujetos armados , haciendo que ellos dejaran de reir. Cosa que el rubio notó y sorto una leve sonrisa... -je,¿pero por que dejan de reir?, no eh dicho nada malo- esto ultimo lo dijo con una voz inocente y burlona, a lo que los sujetos reaccionaron poniendo la mirada seria y apuntándole con el arma que sostenían cada uno... -oye,oye tranquilo...solo era una broma- decía aun con con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro...

-espero que por tu bien, este todo el dinero completo allí- le dijo con un tono de voz serio

-pues tegan- dijo el rubio, extendiendo su brazo para darle el portafolios al sujeto. -si quieren lo cuentan!- el mencionado castaño da una seña con la mano izquierda para que uno de sus compañeros valla y tomara el portafolios para revisarlo y asegurarse que todo el dinero este alli dentro... luego de que el sujeto tomara el portafolios se dirigio hacia enfrente de el castaño para abrirlo enfrente de él.

-lo contaremos y si falta... te volaremos la tapa del cerebro aquí mismo!- le amenazo al rubio, mientras observaba como su compañero le quitaba el seguro al portafolios. Luego de que se lo quitase, empezó a levantar lentamente la parte superior para abrirlo y ver su esperado dinero... ya abierta se podia ver su contenido el cual no era el esperado. -QUEEE?!- un fuerte grito de parte del castaño alarmo a todos los presentes menos al rubio, que en ese moento reia y sostenia en su mano izquierda una especie de detonador... -E...ES UN EXPLOSIVO!- ... el sujeto que sostenia el portfolios al escuchar lo que dijo el castaño, lanzó el portafolios hacia arriba y cae encima de una de las camionetas presentes, acto seguido los demas se cubriron en detras de las camionetas sin saber que la bomba estaba cerca de ellos... el rubio sonrió al ver en donde habia caido su bomba, dió 4 saltos mortales hacia atras mietras presionaba el boton que detonaba el explosivo... Como era de esperarse la bomba explotó, haciendo bolar en pedazos las camionetas y asesinando a los sujetos escondidos, pero solo uno quedo con vida ,era nada mas y nada menos que el ya antes mencionado "castaño". El rubio vio con una cara de satisfaccion lo que habia probocado , y mas su felicidad cuando vio al sujeto moribundo y luego se dispuso a ir y acercarse a el... ya estando enfrente de el ,el castaño lo pudo ver con su vista borrosa y se dispuso a decirle,. -m...mal...maldito...- ,el rubio escucho su voz moribunda y se agachó para decirle en el oido. -je,je ahora dime... dime la informacion!-...le dijo divertido el rubio ...-po...porque ...te la diria?.- río, mostrando la ensangrentada boca. -pues si no me la dices...tendre que volarte la tapa de los sesos jeje.- le dijo aun con su cara divertida. -je, es...esta...bien... de todos modos... voy a morir jeje.- dijo el castaño moribundo mientras tosia sangre...-esta bien...muere- el rubio saca rapidamente de la parte de atras de su esmoquin, una pistola y le dispara en la cabeza al castaño...luego del acto, el sujeto muere instantaneamente ,

El ruibio lo ve y empieza a ver alrededor, el paisaje ardiente por las llamas , e inesperadamente observa un portafolios pero este portafolios no era el suyo, ese portafolios era otro ... el rubio va hacia el y lo agarra para luego abrirlo y así ver el conteido, el rubio lo abre y luego da una gran sonrisa en señal de victoria. Sierra denuevo el portafolios y saca del bolsillo del pantalon su telefono. Empieza a marcar el numero y se disputo a llamar para hablar por telefono y mientras empieza a caminar empieza a observar el explosivo ambiente sin dejar su pequeña risa de satisfaccion... la chica pelirosa se digno a recbirle la llamada y el rubio con gran extasis le dijo sin rodeos:...

-Sakura-chan, la trampa funciono a la perfeccion...

... _ **bueno y así termina mi primer cap. De esta historia un poco corto pero espero que les haya gustado... les pido que dejen sus rewies con sugerencias y criticas recontructivas para así mejorar en la edicion de las historia... nos leemos luego amigos...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola de nuevo amigos lectores. Bueno aquí estoy para traerles el segundo capitulo de mi primera historia... Como verán, me eh tardado una eternidad en actualizar...pero es que como me quedé sin laptop por ciertos motivos, no tenia en donde escribir los cap... hasta el dia de ayer que pude encontrar dende terminar de escribir y hoy actualicé jje, sin mas que decir..._**

 **====LOS INDETENIBLES====**

 **(CAPITULO #2)**

 **"La Entre** **ga retrasada** **"**

{}-Naruto Pov-{}

- **Sakura-chan** la trampa funcionó a la perfección!- hablaba por teléfono afirmándole con una gran sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, señal de el buen trabajo echo por mí. - Buen trabajo **Naruto** te felicito!... ahora solo queda que me lo traigas para así saber en donde se encuentra esa sabandija!- las palabras dicha por **Sakura-chan** , hacían notar la sed de venganza que tenia por la muerte de su maestra y casi madre **Tsunade-hime** ¿y como no sentirlo? Si ella y **Jiraiya** fueron quienes cuidaron de nosotros cuando nuestros padres fueron asesinados misteriosamente. y desde entonces nos han brindado el cálido amor y sentir de una familia. Hasta que algunos años fueron asesinados por un maldito sujeto llamado **Tobi** -si, no me tardaré y estaré allí lo ma pronto posible!- le reafirme para luego colgar la llamada y guardar el telefono en el bolsillo lateral derecho de mi saco. Luego me quedo allí parado sin mover ningun musculo exepto mi cabeza que de pronto la empiezo a mover hacia bajo para dejar la mirada centrada en el suelo, mientras me centro en los pensamientos que de un segundo a otro me empiezan a llegar a la mente. Dichos pensamientos, son mas que viejos recuerdos de mi feliz infancia junto a mi familia, con **Oba-chan , Ero-otosan** y mis hermanos..

 **[]{Naruto}FLASH-BACK[]**

Nos encontrábamos en la casa en donde vivia mi familia y yo. No era una casa grande pero tampoco pequeña, era una casa con el tamaño adecuado para nosotros, algunos de los dias desde que empezamos a vivir allí eran felices pero tambien algunos eran tristes, tambien en esos dias todos teniamos un deber o un trabajo que realizar. **Tsunade-obachan** era la encargada de la cocina y de los demas quehaceres del hogar, **Ero-oto-san** trabajaba para mantener el hogar,hermanos y yo teniamos un trabajo muy importante... nos pasabamos todos los dias jugando, realizando nuestras tareas y aveces ayudando en el labor de los quehaceres del hogar, en lo que consistía mas bien, limpiar el desastre echo por mis hermanos y yo jeje. Un dia **Tsunade** y **Jiraiya** estaban en casa ya que ese dia no era laboral para ambos, en ese dia todos nosotros estabamos jugando y divirtiendonos durante horas, hasta que llego la hora de la cena y **Tsunade-obachan** se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena... mis hermanos y yo nos encontrabamos viendo television y el **Ero ** se estba dispuse a ir a ver como le hiba en la cocina a **Tsunade** y cuando llegue allí la vi cocinando y me dipuse a hablar...

-emm... abuela, que estas cocinando?...- acto seguido pude notar que a ella le empezó a salir una vena parpitante en la sien,cosa que me hizo erizar la piel ya que seabia lo que venia, ella con un cucharon que sostenia en la mano lo lanzó con una gran fuerza hacia mi cabeza, pero pude evadirlo agachandome mientras cerraba los ojos y cubría mi cabeza con mis dos manos, haciendo que el cucharón pasara por encima de mi y así salvando mi vida, mi corta vida. Varios segundos escuche un gran ruido proveniente detras de mi gritando "OOOOOUUUCHH", me levanté y gire para ver de quien provenía el grito, y me sorprendí cuando vi a **Jiraiya** tirado en el suelo sobandose con las manos el gran chichón que tenía en la frente, vi tambien que el cucharon quedo al lado de el en el suelo jeje... Voltee hacia tras para ver a **Oba-** digo a **Tsunade-okasan** con unos ojos como platos y con la boca abierta mientras que sus dos manos tenian posicion de "¿pero que fue lo que hice?" ( _Escritor:solo imaginense a ustedes, su posicion si sin querer rompieran el jarron favorito de su mama :v)_ , en ese momento solo pude hacer solo una cosa...-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- reir como loco por la reciente escena graciosa que acabo de ver.

Pasado varios minutos por fin **Jiraiya** se le estaba pasando el dolor ya que se levano y asi todos comimos la comida felices, bueno solo mis hermanos y yo ya que a nuestro "tutores" le fue mal por ciertos acontecimientos ocurridos antes y en la cena jeje... pero... toda esa alegria se nos fue arrebatada, por un echo que sucedio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... un sonido de un disparo se escucho haciendo sobresaltar a mis hermanos y ami.. cerre los ojos por el miedo y escuche a **jiraiya** gritar con terror algo que me rompió el corazon, algo que nunca pense escuchar, ni en mis peores pesadillas... -Nooooo **Tsunadeeee**!- abri rapidamente los ojos con temor y vi... algo que ... algo que destrozo todos mis sentimientos... vi a mi madre, tirada, ensangrentada en el suelo... sin pensarlo fui corriendo hacia ella me tire y cai arrodillado al lado de ella mirando con horror la escena, mire a **jiraiya** con su cara de horror, vi a mis hermanos llorando y asustados, no pude hacer mas que llorar desconsolado abrazando a mi madre... pero creyendo que era todo... otro disparo escuche esta vez atravesando una de las ventanas y luego otro y otro... **jiraiya** se lanzo al suelo mientras gritaba que corrieramos y nos escondieramos en el sotano... intente replicarle pero vi a mis hermanos asustados y corri hacia ellos y les dije que me siguieran corriendo hacia el sotano... mientras seguian los disparos corri y solo pude ver...

 **[]FLASH-BACK END[]**

 **-** como te asesinaban a ti tambien -la tristesa me hizo llorar al decir esas ultimas palabras... seque mis lagrimas y enpece a caminar con rumbo hacia el centro de comando para entregar la informacion...

 **{}-Fin del Naruto Pov-{}**

caminando... asi seguia el rubio saliendo de los peligrosos callejones de konoha luego de que terminase su trabajo... pero... no penso que ese "trabajo" le traeria un bono extra...

"wiu wiu"

Se empezo a escuchar las sirenas policiales que hacian que el rubio temiera al escucharlas... su sobresalto fue intenso... cargo su arma rapidamente y se escondio detras de uno de los tantos botes de basura que estaban en los callejones... los forences vieron el gran incendio que se producia en uno de los callejones y se detuvieron, luego bajaron varios oficiales y con cautela entraron al callejon con sus armas cargadas preparados para cualquier cosa..

-maldicion!... porque tuvieron que llegar?!... esto me va a retrasar mucho... debo deshacerme de ellos cuanto antes -habló para si mismo en voz baja el rubio mientras veia y analizaba la situacion desde las sombras...- lo tengo! - afirmo feliz por la idea que se le cruzó por la mente... tomó una piedra que se encontraba cerca de el y la lanzó hacia mas adelante de los 5 oficiales que esaban observando la escena horrorizados y confundidos... la piedra sonó a 10mts de ellos sobresaltando a los oficiales y distrayendolos para que el ojiazul corriera hasta detras de uno de ellos y taparle la boca para que no gritara y lo llevo a las sombras... los oficiales voltearon denuevo y notaron algo extraño... la nula presencia de uno de sus colegas, los oficiales rapidamente empezaron a apuntar a los lados prevenidos de cualquier ataque pero como estaban tan pendientes de su punto. El rubio tomo a otro oficial y le hizo lo mismo que al anterior... un oficial noto que ahora solo quedaban cuatro y...

-que demonios?! -grito el oficial alarmando a los presentes

-calmate, debemos analizar la situacion... al parecer estamos lidiando con alguien abil y agilidoso... por esa razon debemos pedir refuerzos anes de que haga otra vez lo mismo!- habló otro oficial el cual tenia el pelo color azul marino.

-creo que eso no va a poder ser!... jeje,- se escucho una voz desde las sombras negandole las acciones al federal... no era sino la voz de el rubio **Naruto uzumaki **..

-quien demonios eres? Sal de donde estes!... da la cara cobarde!- le grito el tercer oficial amenazando al ojiazul apuntando y mirando para todas partes con su pistola...

El rubio hiperactivo se inmutó ante las palabras dichas... solo dio un salto mortal hacia delante cayendo detras de los oficiales y sin ser visto le obsequió una patada en la mejilla desde atras a uno de los uniformados dejandolo noqueado y tirado en el tibio suelo de concreto... los otros oficiales voltearon a ver y lo que vieron fue a su camarada tirado en el suelo... el rubio no paró... con su arma le disparó a la pistola que sostenia en la mano el policia peliazul provocando que este la sortase y quejarse de dolor por el impacto de la bala...

-la próxima va encajada en tu rostro lo prometo- habló divertido el rubio burlandose de los polis...

-eres un maldito! - empezó uno de los federales a disparar por doquier tratando de atinarle a un divertido rubio... -sal!... desgraciado!-

-solicitamos refuerzos, repito, solicitamos refuerzos, -uno de los polis se dispuso a hablar por radio pidiendo refuerzos para poder capturar asi sea al misterioso que los atacaba...- tenemos un 2-3 en el callejon norte de la avenida K... el sospechoso ya eliminó a tres oficiales, repito, el sospechoso ya elimino a tres oficia...- un fuerte golpe en la nuca calló al forence y lo dejo en la deprimente condicion de K.O... un golpe del rubio que paso tan rapdo que se dehizo de 5 oficiales dejando solo uno ahora...

-Mi..mierda!... que rapidez!, nsiquiera pude ver cuando noqueó a los dos... es tan veloz como..- dejó de hablar luego de que el rubio lo noqueara tambien...

-esto si me retrazó -dio un leve suspiro el rubio mientras veia a los oficiles tirados en el suelo..- será mejor marcharme antes de que mas polis vengan!- dichas sus palabras se dispuso a caminar pero, algo se lo impuso, un sonido de varios aplausos se escuchaban detras del rubio... este volteó a ver y se sorprendio al obervar que alguien se encontraba detras de él, un sujeto de mediana estatura con piel blanca ojos verdes jade, color de cabello rojo y vestido de esmoquin blanco con lineas negras y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro...-quien demonios eres?- fueron las palabras dichas por el rubio al ver al pelirrojo...

-siempre es lo mismo..."quien eres?", "cual es tu nombre?", "que quieres?" -empezó a hablar el pelirrojo, divertido con una sonrisa siniestra y confiada marcada en sus labios mientras se acercaba al rubio lentamente

-es mejor que hables ahora! -amenazó el ojiazul mientras apuntaba con el arma de su mano al ojijade evitando que este siguiese caminando- o mas nunca volveras a pronunciar una palabra!

-oye,oye calma amigo -se detuvo al ver que el rubio lo tenia en su blanco mientras agitaba las manos de un lado a otro tratando de calmar al ojiazul- estas un poco tenso... necsitas relajarte amigo- dijo con su muy impecable gracia por delante... y luego recibir por respuesta, el sonido del arma del rubio cargarse...- ok, ok, ok, te dire quien soy...

-habla, de una vez! -le repitio el rubio ante las palabras del pelirrojo

\- mi nombre es **Blade** , soy un empleado de **Lord Tobi** , que fue enviado para acabar contigo! -

dichas su palabras actuó bajando la rodilla derecha asta el suelo y estirando la otra mientras sacaba con su mano derecha un kunai debajo de su manga y estiraba el mismo brazo lanzando el kunai en direccion del rubio...

-pero... que?!-

fue lo unico que dijo al quedar perplejo por la gran velocidad del pelirrojo... el kunai fue en direccion a la mano que sostenia la pistola y herirla clavandose brutalmente en su mano haciendo que en un acto de reflejo en dolor, este disparara varias veces al aire con su arma antes de sortarla y dejarla caer en el suelo mientras se tomaba fuertemente la ensangrentada mano y sacarce el kunai gimiendo de dolor mirando con odio al pelirrojo...

\- que ocurre?... fui muy rudo? Jeje -se burló del rubio el ojijade al decir sus palabras que de algun modo ofendió a el hiperactivo chico

el rubio sin decir ninguna palabra corrió hacia el pelirrojo y le ofrecio un puñetazo en la cara con la mano herida... el ojijade retrocedió solo dos pasos y tomo impulso para darle un rodillaso al estomago de su similar el cual detuvo el golpe con ambas manos y luego giró sobre su eje a la izquierda estirado hacia arriba su pierna izquierda para tratar de darle en la mejilla a su oponente, pero este lo detuvo obstaculisando con el antebrazo el golpe del rubio, pero el ojijade no dudó en golpearlo con su mano derecha en el rostro al hiperactivo chico de cabellera rubia el cual sin darle tiempo de defenderse, recibió el sebero golpe que lo hizo retroceder tres pasos hacia atrás ... este no se quedo con las ganas y con un mortal hacia atras le lanzó un kunai que sacó debajo de su manga, al ojijade el cual solo movio su cuerpo hacia un lado evadiendo el ataque de arma blanca sin darse cuenta que el ruibio ya estaba cerca y le golpeó severamente con su empeine a la mejila del mismo pelirrojo... los dos retrocedieron para darse distancia, luego se lanzaron a golpearse estre los dos, intercambiaban golpes entre si y evadiendo y bloqueandose los puñetasos y patadas.

Pasado varios minutos, los dos oponentes ya estaban dando indicios de cansancio y varias heridas por parte del pelirrojo el cual recibió mas golpes del rubio. Por otro lado **Naruto** solo sangraba por la boca y se mostraba menos cansado...

\- fue divertido pero... me has retrasado bastante, asi que pondré fin a esto de inmediato!- bociferó el rubio mientras sacaba un arma de la parte trasera de su cadera y empezara a apuntar al pelirrojo...

-mal... maldito!... la pagaras!...lo... juro que **Lord Tobi** te... te hará sufrir por es..- un disparo en la sien bastó para silenciar de por vida al ojijade, un disparo del arma del rubio...

-no... vuelvas a decir ese maldito nombre de nuevo! - ese nombre por alguna razón molestó al hiperactivo chico que luego de volverse a divertir, tomó de nuevo su rumbo hacia su base de control mientras iba pensando en la excusa que le dirá a su lider...

 ** _(Centro de Control Secreto - konoha - japón 01:45hrs)_**

\- porque demonios ese cabesahueca no ha llegado?- se escucho la peculiar voz femina de una chica de 167 de altura piel blanca lijeramente bronceada pelirrosa ojijade que vestía una chaqueta manga larga negra con una camiseta blanca por debajo que hacian resaltar sus pechos copa B y unos jeans azules pegados que hacian notar sus torneadas piernas y por ultimo unos zapatos cocasines color azul marino -... hurrrgg cuando venga lo voy a matar por trdarse demasiado!...

-ehh... **SAKURAAA ** YA REGRESEE Y TRAJE LA INFORMACIOON..- se escuchaban los gritos del rubio desde afuera de la puerta blindada del centro de control, que ya habia llegado, tarde, pero ya habia llegado...

la pelirrosa se dignó a abrirle la puerta y luego tomarlo de la oreja y arrastrarlo hacia dentro...- CUANTAS VECES TE EH DICHO QUE NO ME HAGAS ESPERAR TARADO!-

el rubio que solo suplicaba y oraba a **kami-sama** para que la ojijade se le ablandara el corazón y lo perdonara, era jalado hacia dentro mientras lloraba comicamente...

 ** _...end to chapter..._**

 ** _jeje y asi termina este segundo cap... prometo que cuando pueda actualizaré si me desaparesco por un tiempo no se preocupen que no eh muerto :v... espero que les haya gustado... hasta la proxima chau._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Weno aki toy otra vez :v... me tardé en actualizar ya que eh estado un pokis ocupado por ciertas cosas y bueno, como sea ya aqui les traje el tercer cap de esta recíen creada historia. Con ustedes..._**

 **** ** _====LOS INDETENIBLES====_**

 ** _(CAPITULO #3)_**

 ** _"INFORMACION INCOMPLETA"_**

 ****En la base o escondite de nuestros jovenes vengadores, se disputaba una reunion en la cual se hacian presente los cinco hermanos adoptivos que estaban sentados en sillas rodeando una mesa... al parecer era una reunion importante acerca del portafolios que habia traido el joven rubio de las marcas en la mejilla parecidas a unos bigotes de gatos, ya que este portafolio se encontraba sobre la mesa delante de la pelirosa llamada **Sakura haruno** que apesar de no poseer los mismos apellidos de los otros cuatro presentes, igual era su hermana a pesar de que no todos provengan de los mismos padres...

\- Bueno, ya que todos estamos presentes ...- empezó a dirigirse verbalmente la pelirrosa a sus hermanos para dar comienzo con el proposito de la reunion-...podremos abrir el portafolios y leer la informacion traída por Naruto el cual se sobaba la oreja mientras recordaba como la ojijade anteriormente le había jalado por llegar tarde con la informacion...

– **Naruto** ...- se dispuso a hablar un chico pelirrojo caucásico de mediana estatura que poseia una mirada seria y calmada en sus ojos los cuales eran rodeados por una linea negra que lo hacian resaltar sobre sus verdosas iris, en la frente llevaba un tatuaje con la palabra amor, de color rojo...su vestimenta consta de una camiseta de algodon manga larga color negra que estaba debajo de un chaleco militar antibalas equipada, junto a un pantalon militar negro que en el muslo derecho traia un porta armas con una pistola dentro, tipico de un soldado, y por ultimos unas botas de seguridad ligeras para mejor movimiento...- espero que esta vez no hallas causado mucho alboroto...-lo dicho puso un poco incomodo al rubio ya que, hizo todo lo contrario- ya que no queremos que los de la **_OCAF (Oganizacion Central de Agentes Federales)_** pongan denuevo su atencion en nosotros...

– **Gaara** tiene razón...porque nos sería muy difícil actuar mientras ellos nos vigilan... -se escucho otra voz femenina que completo lo que anterior mente el pelirrojo decía...esta voz pertenecía a una cierta chica de cabellera rubia dueña de una medida de 1.78 de estatura y un cuerpo sexi que era resultado de su largo entrenamiento militar, vestía una chaqueta negra de cuero manga larga desabrochada lo cual mostraba que debajo de ella traia un top o mejor dicho: un sosten deportivo color negro que hacía resaltar sus bellos atributos, sus pecho copa c y su plano y entrenado abdomen, junto a unos legins color negro debajo de un short jeans corto que llegaban hasta casi la mitad de sus muslos lo que causaba que se denotaran bastante sus esbeltas y tonificadas piernas, por ultimo su calzado era de unos zapatos comberts color blanco con negro que combinaban con el resto de su vestimenta...-

– **Temari** No creo que **Naruto** sea tan estupido como para hacer eso...- reclacó un chico castaño que posicionaba su asiento al lado de la rubia, el cual poseia una estatura de 1.79 vestia una chaqueta de tela color azul marino manga larga con capucha la cual tenia escrito la palabra **_"Marionetas"_** ,y unos pantalones militares iguales a los del pelirrojo junto a las mismas botas...-... o, quizas si?- ante lo dicho, el rubio tragó un poco de saliba mientras empezaba a sudar frio con una sonrisa finjida y temblorosa dibujada en su rostro, ya que las por fin entendía la gravedad de asusto, cosa que todos los presente notaron y empezaron a observar a el rubio con cara de "lo habrá echo?"...-

– Emmm, jeje, sip...- fue lo unico que dijo el rubio mientras que se rascaba la nuca...

El silencio que se produjo tras las palabras del ojiazul se mantuvo durante varios segundos, hasta que... BOUMM!... todos los presentes cayeron de espalda al suelo cómicamente ante la incredulidad que sentian por lo que el rubio dijo..

⁻ CHAAA... **Naruto** ERES UN TONTO! -gritó enfurecida la pelirrosa mientras apretaba su puño delante del rubio, el cual notó que sobresalia una vena en este...

⁻ me lo imaginé... - menciono desepcionado el pelirrojo-

⁻ si, es tan estupido como para hacerlo -habló el castaño el cual posaba la palma de la mano en su cara tapandola de verguenza-

⁻ era de esperarse... -habló la rubia, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba en su nuca-

⁻ lo siento chicos,dattebayo!... es que la cosa se complicó bastante..- trató de excusarse el rubio...-

⁻ bueno,bueno ya... por mas que queramos arrancarle la cabeza a **Naruto** ... debemos seguir con la reunion para analizar la informacion... despues nos ocuparemos de el desastre que causó...-afirmó la pelirrosa...

Luego de recibir un "sí" por parte de sus hermanos, la ojijade se dispuso a abrir el portafolios, luego de abrirlo notó que estaba dentro una carpeta con varios papeles los cuales ella posó sobre la mesa en medio de los presentes... empezó a ojearlos y observó que en ella mostraba planos, mapas, cuentas en las cuales daba ubicacion exacta de cada una de las mansiones de el llamado **Tobi** y tambien informacion sobre la organizacion secreta de **Akatsuki ** pero esta, no estaba totalmente completa... en algunas cuentas o en algunas ubicaciones, no daba la suficiente informacion de su ubicacion exacta ya que los papeles mostraba lugares en donde ya **Tobi** había estado, pero no daba la informacion de en donde estará proximamente ... la pelirrosa repartió los papeles a sus hermanos para que vieran por si mismos la informacion incompleta... ellos tambien notaron lo mismo entre papeles y mapas vieron que eran viejos y pensaron: "nos engañaron"...

⁻ No pensé que tambien me tendian una trampa -trató de excusarse el rubio al observar que falló -

⁻ tranquilo... no fue tu culpa -le consolaba **sakura** mientras seguia observando los papeles- al menos con esta informacion podremos sacar algo, no fue un caso perdido... -sonreia la pelirrosa tratando de dar un buen lado al problema...-

⁻ **Naruto** -habló el pelirrojo tomando la atencion del rubio que parecia algo triste- no te preocupes, todos fallamos alguna vez...

⁻ si ademas, -se expreso el castaño- que eran unos papeles con la informacion suficiente para acabar con **Akatsuki** o con **Tobi** y vengarnos de la muerte de nuestros padres y asi... -de pronto e inesperdamente fue callado de un golpe en la cabeza, obsequiado por la rubia que estaba cansada de escuchar las payasadas de su hermano- Auuch! **Temari** porque me pegas?-

⁻ Porque eres un tonto! - le gritó la rubia haciendo que este se escondiera detras de Gaara causa del susto que le proporcionó el grito-

⁻ jeje -rió nerviosamente el rubio al ver la escena divertida de sus hermanos, hasta que depronto escuchó su telefono sonar y se extraño al igual de sus hermanos por la repentina llamada- mmm, quien será?- sacó el telefono del bolsillo de su traje y se dispuso a contestar...

⁻ **Naruto** -el rubio al escuchar la voz nombrando su nombre supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba, la voz se escuchaba algo preocupada aunque no se notara tanto- no pensé llamarte tan pronto pero, es sobre mi niña...-la voz se notaba mas aungustiada provocando que el rubio se interesara mas-

⁻ no te preocupes que estaré alli lo mas pronto posible -reafirmo el rubio para luego colgar el telefono... los presentes tenian interes en saber con quien conversaba el joven ojiazul y porque habia dicho que estaria en un lugar lo mas pronto posible? Todos tenian esa duda en mente pero no se atrevieron a preguntar ya que...- lo siento chicos, me tengo que ir,- luego salió corriendo hacia el garaje rumbo a su motocicleta, luego de que la encontrase se sube y la enciende mientras toca el control para abrir la puerta de el gran garaje...-

⁻ Espera **Naruto** a donde vas?!- le gritó la pelirrosa no aguantando mas su curiosidad-

⁻ Luego les cuento! -fue solo lo que respondió el rubio hiperactivo mientras salia a toda velocidad con su motocicleta modelo **Halcón rojo** pero este era de color naranja con varias flamas de color negras dibujadas a los costados de el tanque de gas...- te prometí que te protegería y lo haré...

 ** _(Base Central Secreta Akatsuki)_**

en una zona al parecer desmilitarizada, abandonada y literalmente inexistente en el mapa, en los tuneles bajo tierra por los cuales moraba una gran mina de armas y la gran base de el grupo secreto mas peligroso de **Japón,** se hacía presente una importante reunión en la cual casi todos los integrantes de esa organizacion estaban presente... en ese lugar estaban presentes seis personas que vestian del mismo modo: con un pantalón militar negro con varias lineas rojas a los cosatados, franela de tela de algodón manga larga del mismo color junto con un chaleco antibalas negro con varias granadas en los bolsillos, unas botas de seguridad del mismo color combinando con el resto de su vestimenta y por ultimo varias nubes rojas dibujadas en la parte trasera de el chaleco como símbolo de su organización...

⁻ **Deidara** , **Sasori**... cumplieron con su trabajo?- preguntó un sujeto pelirrojo lider de la dicha organización

⁻ por supuesto, fue lo más facil que eh echo- vociferó un chico pelirrojo de nombre **Sasori** que estaba al lado de uno de pelo rubio-

⁻ somos los mejores de este grupo, hump... -habló un sujeto de cabellera rubia llamado **Deidara** – ya no nos ponen misiones que concuerden con nuestro potencial,hump... no somós niñeros...- se quejó por el insignificante trabajo que le dieron.

⁻ silencio...-ordenó denuevo el lider- esa chica no es una simple persona...- dijo refiriendose a una chica de unos 14 años de edad castaña que estaba inconciente enmedio de los sujetos presentes los cuales solo escuchaban la conversación...- esta chica es la heredera de la familia mas millonaria de Konoha, ademas posee un intelecto superior a cualquier persona común, en otras palabras, es mas valiosa que la vida de ustedes dos!-

⁻ Valla, no lo sabía...- comentó el pelirrojo al lado del rubio...-

⁻ **Sasori** mi amigo... esa chica tiene mas valor que usted, hump...- habló burlón hacia el pelirrojo...- y creo que es mas valiosa que su supuesto arte- lo ultimo dio al punto debil de **Sasori** provocando que este reaccionase de inmediato-

⁻ Callate infeliz, si sigues hablando te asesinaré! -gruñó el pelirrojo amenazando a su compañero el cual solo sonreia divertido-

⁻ ustedes dos! -habló el lider – el resto del equipo tiene que hacer sus trabajos... llevense a esta chica a la tercera base divisional, hallá estarán esperando dos mercaderes americanos que están interesados en la mente brillante de esta chica... ademas de que nos darán millones por ella, sus padres estaran dispuestos a dar dinero por su libertad, pero les tendremos una trampa y así salimos ganando millones por los dos lados... vallan y no me fallén...-concluyó el lider, para que luego los demas salieran a hacer sus respectivos trabajos...

 ** _(Mientras en otro lugar)_**

 **** **Naruto** ya había llegado a su destino... estaba delante de unas puertas de una gran mansión... luego de que entrase fue guiado por un mayordomo hacia la sala de estar en donde alguien lo esperaba sentado en uno de los sofá de allí... se acerco y encaminó sus pasos hasta estar delante del sujeto que lo llamó anteriormente...

⁻ me alegro que estes aquí...-habló el sujeto sentado en el mueble, el cual poco a poco mostraba que era un castaño ojiperla con una expresiva cara seria...- aunque me cueste decirlo... nesesito tu ayuda -concluyó el ojiperla ante la presencia del rubio...

 ** __continuará__**

 ** _aquí termina el tercer capitulo de esta historia, espero y halla sido de su agrado... pido disculpa por tardarme en actualizar, pero es que eh tenido problemas y bla,bla,bla... estoy trabajando en nuevos proyectos, Fanfics de DBZ, MLP:FIM, Naruto, Pokemom, entre otros... emmm, que mas?, bueno esta historia, trataré de que sea un minimo de 30 capitulos no losé quizas me alargue mas ya que en esta historia habrá enemigos ocultos, muertes inesperadas, intrigantes revelaciones, recuerdos perdidos... y muchas cosas mas, espero que no dejen de seguir esta historia ya que les prometo que tendrá una muy exelente trama; no se arrepentiran (^_^)...sin mas que decir solo ,e queda despedirme como siempre: hasta luego amig s nos leemos despues..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola amig s, me di en la necesidad de publicar tan pronto este capitulo ya que_**

 ** _no aguantaba la ansiedad de que lo leyesen. Pero el echo de que lo haya publicado hoy no quiere decir que no publicaré otro capitulo el sabado, no, si publicaré el quinto capitulo el sabado! y asi cada semana asi como la otra historia que acabo de publicar, ademas de que publicaré varios one-shot pertenecientes a esta historia... bueno sin mas que decir..._**

 ** _====LOS INDETENIBLES====_**

 ** _(Cap.#4)_**

 ** _"La llegada de los Agentes"_**

⁻ _Bien viejo **Hyuga** ...-menciono cierto joven rubio el cual estaba en una mansión frente a una gran e importante persona dueño de muchas acciones del país y cabeza de uno de las_

 _familias mas adineradas de **"Japón"** y gran conocido de **Naruto** , ya que este le había_

 _llamado para pedirle un gran favor urgente... se trataba de...- que le sucedió a_

 ** _Hanabi_** _,?...-preguntó el hiperactivo chico con un tono amargo y de preocupación_

 _en su voz, ya que el y la chica Hyuga se conocían desde que ella era pequeña_

 _y el rubio le tomó mucho cariño..._

⁻ **_Naruto_** _...- comentó el jefe de la familia con un tono de tristeza y de malestar_

 _a pesar de ser de esas personas serias y aparentemente inmune, pero aún sentía_

 _dolor por la perdida de su princesa, la heredera de la fortuna Hyuga...- a mi hija la_

 _han secuestrado los de **Akatsuki**... recibí una llamada de un tipo al parecer de esa_

 _organización, me dio instrucciones para que las cumpliera al pie de la letra para_

 _así liberar a **Hanabi** – mencionó con tono de amargura._

⁻ _hum, que clase de instrucciones?. -habló el rubio con total calma tratando de_

 _ocultar su ira y melancolía ante la situación-_

⁻ _Me dieron las simples instrucciones; pagar millones de bits por la libertad_

 _de mi hija. Aparentemente ellos enviaran un informante a primera hora aquí a_

 _mi casa por el dienero -un silencio se formo por varios segundos dando el ambiente_

 _ideal para ese momento...- también me dieron prohibición de avisar esto a la_

 _policía o a la milicia... y si lo hiciera secretamente, ellos se darían cuenta_

 _y terminarían matando a mi hija por raición...- dijo cabizbajo por pena._

⁻ _y por eso me llamaste...- comentó el rubio entendiendo el punto de el_

 _jefe de los Hyugas, ademas esa sería una buena oportunidad para el ojiazul_

 _y su equipo, ya que podrían conseguir la información suficiente del asesino de sus padres_

 _y así cumplir con su venganza...- fue buena idea de su parte... ellos no saben que nosotros existimos y sería mas fácil tenderles una trampa sin recurrir a los federales...-_

⁻ _te equivocas **Naruto**...- estas palabras captaron la atención del chico ya que_

 _al parecer dijo algo equivocado.- en parte tienes razón... no recurrí a las fuerzas_

 _policiales de este país. -mencionaba mientras el rubio tomaba mas interés_

 _en el tema.- mi hija mayor... se fue al extranjero a estudiar en la **CIA** hace ya 12_

 _años. -esto dicho puso en blanco al chico, ya que no sabía que el jefe de_

 _los hyugas tuviera una hija mayor. O, quizás si sabía pero no sabía que sabía..._

⁻ _por tu cara veo que no te acuerdas de **Hinata** ,- ese nombre hizo erizar la piel_

 _del rubio, no sabía porque pero ese nombre le hacia sonreír inconscientemente,_

 _tal vez lo había oido antes y no se acordaba pero, de alguna forma lo llenaba de_

 _alegría,.-como sea, ella está de camino aquí, ademas, al parecer los de la **OCAF**_

 _tambien andan tras la pista de Akatsuki y de alguna forma se enteraron sobre el secuestro de mi niña y piensan usar esta situación para tenderle una trampa a_

 _dicha organización... pero, si ese plan fracasa, asesinarán a **Hanabi**..._

⁻ _ya veo...- el rubio empezó a analizar la situación para hallarle el punto de enfoque para que de algun modo puedan detener o al menos retrasar a los agentes para asi_

 _poder trazar un buen plan para el rescate de la hyuga.- oiga viejo... porque_

 _su otra hija vendrá?.- fue solo lo que se le ocurrió al ojiazul. Lo cual hizo caer_

 _de espalda a **Hiashi** mientras se preguntaba si de tanto pensar solo había deducido_

 _esa pregunta..._

⁻ _bueno, ella vendrá junto a un agente compañero de ella que te ayudarán en el_

 _rescate de **Hanabi**...-dijo reincorporándose y sentandose de nuevo en el mueble,_

⁻ _oiga... no necesito ayuda... mi equipo es solo lo que necesito.- regateó el hiperactivo_

 _chico tratando de hacer cambiar de opinión a el Hyuga mayor.- yo_

 _rescataré a **Hanabi** sin ayuda de esos agentes, dattebayo!...- vociferó_

 _con tono seco ya que desconfiaba de los agentes, y no pensaba en cooperar_

 _con uno, en una misión...- mire viejo, mis hermanos y yo somos mercenarios..._

 _y ellos so agentes, es como mesclar agua con aceite ardiente. Sería un peligro.-_

 _volvió a decir el rubio ya que tenia buen punto tratando de hacer cambiar de opinion_

 _al ojiperla, el cual miraba fijamente al rubio con sus perlados ojos..._

⁻ _Tienes razón **Naruto** , pero ya mi hija mayor sabe lo del secuestro y quiere_

 _rescatar a **Hanabi**...-trató de explicar al rubio la razón por la cual los dos_

 _agentes debian ayudar.- no le puedo hacer cambiar de opinion, aunque conozco los_

 _riesgos no puedo hacer nada... mira Uzumaki, si uno de tu hermanos estuviese_

 _en peligro..- trató de dar un ejemplo pero el rubio le interrumpe con estas palabras;_

⁻ _Lo sé...no estaría tranquilo sin hacer nada, de alguna forma trataría de ayudar...-_

 _dijo el rubio desanimado bajando la cabeza aceptando la ayuda de los dichos agentes..._

 _-ok viejo... trabajaré junto a los agentes para rescatar a tu hija. Dattebayo!...-_

 _levantó la cabeza con entusiasmo ofreciendole al hyuga una sonrisa que_

 _inspira confianza, que solo el rubio la sabe dar...-por cierto... ¿cuando vienen_

 _los agentes?- preguntó el rubio para asi saber cuando comenzarían con la_

 _mision del rescate de la heredera de la fortuna de los hyugas...-_

⁻ _En estos momentos debe de estar bajando del avión.- mencionó el ojiperla_

 _con una sonrisa mirando por una vetana el cielo nocturno... el rubio solo_

 _asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, ante la respuesta del hyuga mayor..._

 ** _(Aeropuerto de Konoha. 03:12,hrs )_**

 _el aeropuerto principal de konoha cuya circulacion es la mas grande de_

 _todo el pais, ya que posee mas variaciones de vuelos a otros continentes a diferencia_

 _de los demas aeropuertos de Japón... este aeropuerto es la cede de una de las marcas_

 _de vuelo mas importante del mundo ademas de que es centro del turismo de_

 _muchos paises del o fuera del continente, asi como es la forma mas indiscreta_

 _de llegar al pais ya que nadie podría sospechar de ese centro de vuelos._

 _A esta hora de la madrugada, un avión común aterrizaba en la pista_

 _de vuelo con dos pasajeros muy poco comunes, digo poco comunes ya que_

 _esos dos pasajeros no eran simples personas, ademas de que el avión parecía ser_

 _americano por la marca de un costado que decía **"Airlines"**..._

 _Como era de esperarse, el gran transporte de vuelo aterrizó en la pista del_

 _famoso aeropuerto bajo la luz de la luna llena y del cielo estrellado..._

 _las personas empezaban a bajar del gran avión, una tras otra las personas se dirigían_

 _al centro del aeropuerto en donde se encontrarían con familiares como es de costumbre._

 _Leugo de que todas las personas bajaron, el piloto ordena cerrar las puertas ya que pensó_

 _que nadie quedaba dentro del avión, pero... un grito de "Aún no!" sacó de zona_

 _al piloto, aquel grito era de voz femenina y no era de las señoritas empleadas_

 _que reparten comida y acomodan todo en el avión, no, era la voz de una de las dos personas_

 _que estaban sentadas al final de los asientos cubiertos por la sombra, el piloto y las_

 _empleadas trataban de divisar a las personas pero no podían porque estaban bajo la oscuridad_

⁻ _e...este, ya las demas personas bajaron, creo que deberían hacer lo mismo.-habló_

 _con temor una de las chicas que trabajan en el avión, pero no recibió respuesta alguna._

 _La chica tomó mas nervios y volvió a hablar,- m...me oyerón?, deben bajar ya que este_

 _e...este es el aeropuerto de llegada..- habló denuevo la chica con el lenguaje etraño._

 _Pero denuevo no recibió respuesta, esto alarmó a las demas chicas y al piloto, el_

 _cual preparaba el radio de transmisión para dar algun mensaje de ayuda, por si acaso._

⁻ _oh... jeje lo siento, me quede dormida y al parecer mi compañero tambien.- empezó_

 _a resonar la voz de una chica desde las sombras , lo cual hizo calmar poco a los_

 _del avión...-no se preocupen, enseguida bajamos..- volvio a hablar la chica con_

 _una voz suave, de pronto se escuchó varios pasos acercándose hacia los empleados_

 _del avión los cueles miraban nerviosos a las personas... los pasos se hacian_

 _mas profundos y cercanos hasta que una de las dos personas empezaba a salir_

 _de la densa sombra y se dejaba visualizar por la luz de los focos del aeropuerto, que entraban por las ventanas del dicho avión..._

 _se visualiza lentamente a una chica de piel blanquesina de una estaura de 1.75_

 _larga cabellera de color azul oscuro, un lindo rostro angelical con unos ojos_

 _extrañamente hermosos de iris de color perla con una linda leve sonrisa, su_

 _vestimenta constaba de una chaqueta manga larga de color blanco que llegaba_

 _hasta la mitad de sus torneados muslos, que hacia resaltar sus apetitosos atributos..._

 _tambien llevaba un short corto que era poco visible ya que era tapado por la chaqueta,_

 _dejando ver sus hermosas piernas firmes; como calzado tenía unos zapatos comberts_

 _color negro con blanco y por ultimo sostenía una maleta... las chicas del avión sintieron_

 _envidia por el fabuloso cuerpo que poseía la ojiperla. Cosa que no pasó_

 _desapercibido por la ojiperla la cual solo lo ignoró..._

 _Seguido despues de la chica, se veía a un chico guapo de piel caucasica de una estatura_

 _de 1.79, de cabello azabache unos ojos color negro de expresion indiferente,_

 _junto a una leve sonrisa que hizo sonrojar y suspirar a las chicas del avión,_

 _como vestimenta llevaba una franela negra con un chaleco desabotonado sin mangas de_

 _color azul marino sobre la dicha franela, llevaba un pantalon deportivo_

 _de color negro con unas letras grandes de un lado del pantalón que dice **"adidas"**_

 _como calzado llevaba los mismos zapatos de su compañera pero envés de negro_

 _era azul y por ultimo llevaba una maleta, este hizo que a las chicas se le dibujaran corazones en sus ojos pero este azabache no le prestó atencion y bajó junto a su compañera del avión, dejando a las chicas murmurando cosas sobre; "chicas de mucho busto con suerte"..._

 _Luego de que las dos personas bajaran del avión se dispudieron a ir dentro_

 _del aeropuerto, la chica mientras caminaba le llegaban a la mente_

 _recuerdos de su niñes en este lugar lo cual la llenó de nostalgia, y más cuando_

 _se acordó de un niño rubio que en su rostro tenía tres marcas en la mejilla_

 _y unos hermosos ojos azules con una enorme sonrisa zorruna, esto hizo que_

 _la chica sonriese inconscientemente, cosa que no pasó despaersivido_

 _para el azabache el cual tambien de alguna forma, este lugar le daba un poco_

 _de nostalgia_

⁻ _Dime **Sasuke-kun**.- habló la ojiperla dirigiedose a su compañero mientras_

 _seguian camiando,- este lugar te trae recuerdos?.- preguntó haciendo que el_

 _azabache sonriera levenente._

⁻ _De algun modo, si...-respondió el chico ahora identificado como **Sasuke** – pero_

 _aparte de eso me trae malos recuerdos, con deudas que tengo que cobrar.- esto ultimo_

 _lo dijo con amargura en su voz, quisas porque en este lugar le halla pasado algo_

 _que marcó su vida y la llenó de venganza...-_

⁻ _Te entiendo, -habló la chica con un tono de pesades en su voz, tras recordar de inmediato porque razón estaba allí.-_

⁻ _No te preocupes **Hinata** , rescataremos a tu hermana.- le animó el azabache_

 _a la ojiperla tras ver como esta se desanimaba,.-_

⁻ _tienes razón!.- mencionó la chica esta vez con mas animo, ante las porras de su_

 _compaero,- debemos darnos prisa, ya que tenemos que llegar a casa de mi_

 _padre antes de las cinco de la mañana...- dijo la ojiperla luego de mirar su reloj_

 _y acelerar su paso despues de que el azabache le asintiera con la cabeza..._

 ** _(Mansión hyuga. 04:30 hrs)_**

 _Ya habia pasado mas de una hora en la mansión de los hyugas, tiempo que_

 _bastó para que a el rubio se le ideara un plan para el recate de **Hanabi** , y se lo_

 _contara al ojiperla mayor para que este le diera un golpe en la cabeza al rubio por_

 _idearse tan estupido plan que sería denominado como una **IDEOTA** , pero por suerte al jefe de los hyugas se le ideo un plan especifico y simple_

 _aprueba de tontos o mejor dicho aprueba de **Narutos** , que le revelaría cuando su_

 _hija mayor haya llegado, para no contarlo dos veces..._

 _El timbre de la mansion suena captando la atención del ojiperla y del rubio,_

 _la mucama de la casa fue y abrió la puerta mientras daba u gran bostezo, y_

 _luego de que abriese los ojos, se llevó una gran sorpresa, "Awww **hinata-sama** "_

 _fue el grito de la mucama al ver a la hija mayor de los hyugas tan hermosa y crecida..._

 _el ojiperla mayor fue de inmediato y al ver denuevo a su hija ya mas grande este_

 _no lo pensó dos veces y fue corriendo para darle un gran fraternal abrazo que_

 _solo los padres saben dar!... el rubio miraba la escena a la distancia y veia_

 _sin pasar un detalle a la hija mayor de el jefe de los hyugas, haciendo que este se_

 _sonrojara al ver tan belleza..._

⁻ **_Hinata_** _hija, por fin te vuelvo a ver!- meniono conmovido **Hiashi** dejando de abrazar_

 _a su hija...- me alegra tanto que estes bien!... pasa tenemos muchas cosas que hablar!...- mencionó con alegría mientras todos pasaban dentro de la casa..._

 _mientras entraban los dos agentes miraban el tan grande hogar del padre de_

 ** _Hinata_** _, y pensaran que era exagerada esa casa para solo las pocas personas que_

 _vivian allí... llegarón finalmente a la sala de estar, luego de que la mucama y algunos mayordomos guardaron las maaletas de los huespedes, en donde todos observaron que_

 _un chico con un pasamontañas que cubría su cara estab sentado en uno de los muebles._

 _Esto alarmó a los chicos los cuales rápidamente sacaron sus armas y empezaron a_

 _apuntarle al el enmascarado, **Hiashi** se alarmó y rápidamente se colocó_

 _frente al enmascarado como si estuviese protegiendolo para asi darles a_

 _entender a su hija y compañero que no hay nada de que preocuparse_

⁻ _oigan, bajen sus armas... el es un invitado que estoy atendiendo, no hay_

 _porque desconfiar...- los chicos obedecieron guardando sus armas extrañados por la explicación del ojiperla mayor.- el es..._

⁻ _por favor... llamenme **Namikase Minato** ,..- mencionó el rubio con una sonrisa tras la mascara completando la oración del hyuga, y ocultando_

 _su verdadera identidad.- un gusto en conocerlos..._

 ** __Continuará__**

 ** _aquí llega el fin del cap, corto pero espero y haya sido de su agrado... como dije; hay muchas sorpesas en este fic, y las seguira habiendo. Me pareció buena idea poner a hinata y a sasuke como amigos porque no son tan diferentes, ademas de que su amistad dentro_**

 ** _de muy poco será importante para la historia y el giro que dará muy pronto!_**

 ** _como dijo periquito, hasta luego nos leemos despues "the sandaime" se despide ^_^_**


End file.
